Belt Loops
by Inumaru12
Summary: Zoro has been wondering where Luffy has been wandering off to every couple of nights. So he follows him and see something he didn't expect. ZoLu. Yaoi. Song-Fic


**Inumaru: **I got struck by more inspiration lighting. Hopefully you all like this song-fic. I really love this song and I randomly got this idea by listing to it. So I put it on repeat and I vow to try and finish this over the weekend! Okay for those who have never even heard of this song, I'm not very surprised but I found it by luck and fell in love with it. Here you can find it with this site.

www (dot) PureVolume (dot) Com /TheFilms (Take out all the spaces)

You should be able to find it, and if for some reason you can't PM (or review) and I'll send you a link. Anyway, Hope you like this. Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece or this amazing song. If I did I would be so happy, but hey at least I got fanfics and my computer. (Hugs Computer)

**Warning: **Yaoi (GUY ON GUY), some occasional cursing, basically that's it.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Lyrics_

**Belt Loops**

Zoro laid in his hammock, trying not to twitch as much as he wanted to. He opened his eyes a little and looked over at Luffy's hammock.

Luffy was mostly silent, except for his nearly silent intakes and outtakes of air. The only reason Zoro could hear them was because he had trained long and hard, and Zoro saw this as training also.

But that was besides the point. The point was that Luffy, his captain, would suddenly leave in the middle of the night, and come back later before it was light.

Of course, Zoro didn't realize at first. Zoro would wake up every now again for one reason or another to find Luffy's bed empty. At first he just figured it was Luffy doing his business and went back to sleep. But as the months went by Zoro seemed to wake up more and more in the middle of the night to find Luffy not there.

Zoro decided to wait one night for Luffy to come back, but before an hour was over he fell asleep. He woke up the next morning to find a bright and hyper Luffy at the breakfast, begging for food.

Zoro shrugged it off as Luffy raiding the kitchen and went to eat breakfast.

But the next time it happened he waited for a half hour and then went up to the kitchen to find no one there. He checked everywhere and found no sign of Luffy. At this point he was starting to get worried. What if he fell over board? What if he drowned? What if-

Just then, he heard a noise from on the ship. He went around and saw that someone must have tripped over Usopp's tools. The very tools he had been told to not leave lying on the ground or someone would get seriously hurt.

God, Usopp made all of them feel like parents at times. Him, Luffy, and Chopper.

Zoro went under the deck and towards the men's quarters and walked in quietly.

What he saw made him twitch with annoyance and sigh with relief. Luffy was lying in his hammock, asleep.

Zoro twitched again but settled into his own hammock and went to sleep.

But of course, while nobody seemed to notice Luffy's disappearing act or anything weird, Zoro did.

Once when he was doing the laundry, (God, how he hated doing the laundry, but thanks to the orange haired bitch and the blond love cook, he was offered the job) he found Luffy's clothes he was wearing the last night when he disappeared.

Zoro felt a slightly damp spot on his shirt. Sweat? Maybe. He also found something in his pocket of his pants. As Zoro started to unravel the piece of paper he felt his heart beat up with anticipation. Maybe now he could figure out where he was going every night. Zoro grinned with success as he unraveled the paper to see…

The horrible drawling Luffy had made yesterday afternoon.

Zoro twitched and nearly let out a frustrated yell, but tried to contain it. Zoro sighed and just grinded his teeth together. It seemed like his search was going nowhere. Damn.

Another thing that Zoro noticed was that Luffy only seemed to disappear when they were docked at a town. Now that confused Zoro. Why would Luffy be leaving to go to town? What couldn't wait until the next day?

Zoro decided he would find out. He made it his mission. He slept during the day after training so he would be awake during the night.

As Zoro waited, his eyes opening for only a few seconds to see what Luffy was doing and then quickly shutting them.

At around Twelve thirty, (Not that Zoro would know, he doesn't have a watch) Luffy quietly rolled out of his hammock and gently landed on the ground without a sound. He started to quickly take off his pajamas, which had clothes underneath them. He threw them onto his hammock and put his blanket over them and walked briskly out of the room.

Zoro as quickly and silently as he could, threw his clothes on. A tight blue shirt and black leather pants. He also grabbed one of his swords, just incase. Just as Zoro was getting his sword he noticed something. Luffy's straw hat was still hanging on the pole of Luffy's bed.

Zoro, to say, was shocked. He knew how much that hat meant to Luffy and for him to leave it so carelessly behind must mean that something was up.

Zoro quickly went up top and saw the outline of Luffy's body on the island. Luffy was going to where ever he was going fast. Zoro ran quickly, but silently, after his captain.

After a few minutes of cat-and-mouse, Luffy made it into town and slowed down a bit but still walked quickly. Zoro followed him and hide at the same time. Zoro felt a bit foolish as the thought of maybe just asking him what he had been doing crossed his mind. Zoro shook the thought down as he continued to follow.

'There's no turning back now.' Zoro thought.

As Luffy turned a corner and Zoro close on his tail, Luffy entered a building.

Zoro blinked as he heard a loud beat of music coming from the place that Luffy just entered.

As Zoro got closer, he could feel it too. He felt the ground vibrating as the closer he got. Zoro hesitated before grabbing the door and opening it and walking in.

Zoro was sure he walked into a totally different world at first. The music was blasting, the lights were a certain color that made everything look a shade of blue. Zoro was slightly aware of the woman who wanted to take his sword and store it for him, but blew her offer off and turned to ask if she had seen Luffy when Zoro suddenly saw him.

_Well she said jealousy is something that distracts you  
I said it's hard to focus with your fingers in his belt loops  
Then there was that dream about you naked in the bathroom  
Telephone just rang, I heard you say I'll call you back soon._

Luffy was in the middle of all the dancers, moving like Zoro had never seen _anyone_ move before. Luffy was moving like it was like breathing, it was that natural it seemed.

Zoro saw a man, who seemed a couple of years older then Zoro himself, go up to Luffy and seemingly hit on him. Luffy smiled lightly but shook his head no. Zoro smirked.

'That's tellin' them Luffy.' He thought silently as he felt a flash of jealously flow through him.

But what did he have to be jealous of?

He saw the small disappointment in the man's face but the man started up again anyway. One again Luffy shook his head no, but there was no smile on his face.

The man didn't seem to get a clue and tried to touch Luffy, thinking that if he touched him that Luffy would suddenly become his. A frown was on Luffy's face now and he shook his head fiercely and smacked his hand away.

It wasn't hard to see that the creep wasn't going to take no for an answer, as he proceeded to get closer to Luffy. Zoro saw red as the man moved closer to Luffy and immediately decided to stop that man from touching Luffy ever again.

He felt another flash of jealously run through him again.

_He's been waiting in the ally for an hour  
She's been powdering her nose in the shower  
I've been trying to figure out where it went sour  
But I think the ringing in my ears is getting louder_

Zoro held his blade to the man's throat and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Back off. He's with me." Zoro said in a dark voice, causing the man to whimper and shake with fear, before running away, furiously trying to get through the crowds of people.

Zoro put his sword back in it's sheath and turned around to face Luffy.

Luffy stared at Zoro straight in the eyes. Zoro felt him self straighten up and opened his mouth to say something but Luffy beat him to it.

"You followed me here." He said, not as a question but as a statement.

Zoro closed his mouth and nodded.

_Hold out your hand, and take it easy  
I already know what's been going on  
I knew it all along  
So just, take it, easy  
You're acting surprised and I just roll my eyes  
It's gonna be alright  
Alright_

Luffy looked at him for a moment and then smiled.

"Okay. I don't mind, but while you're here why don't you dance with me?" Luffy asked, holding his hand out to Zoro.

Zoro blinked. Whatever he had been expecting, it definitely wasn't this. But no matter what, he wasn't going to pass this moment down.

Zoro took Luffy's hand gently and let Luffy pull him towards the raven haired boy.

"I've got to warn you, I'm not that good of a dancer." Zoro said, as a small smile cracked on his face. Luffy chuckled.

"Just let the music take you. It will flows through you and controls you." Luffy said, as he let him self become engulfed in the music.

Zoro watched Luffy and looked him over. Luffy was wearing a black button down shirt with a giant red star in the middle of the shirt, along with dark blue long shorts that reached past his knees and a couple of black slip on shoes. All and all, Zoro thought he looked amazing. It seemed like such a change to see him in different clothes then the usual clothes he wore.

Deciding to follow Luffy's advice, he let himself listen to the music and started to feel himself drown in it.

_She's like a devil in a dark shade of lipstick  
An unassuming sort of x-rated misfit  
Her bottle's shook up all you gotta do is twist it  
Before you get a chance you'll already have missed it  
_

Zoro felt the music beat to his heart or his heart beat to the music, which ever way. It felt as if the music was becoming one with his blood. Things started to blur together as Zoro lost all sense of time and space. In his mind the only thing that existed was him and Luffy.

Zoro felt something in his chest tighten as he continued to watch Luffy while he danced. Luffy's eyes were closed and his cheeks were stained slightly with a light red color. Zoro decided that if Luffy had invited him to dance that he might as well take this a little closer.

Zoro stepped closer to Luffy.

_He's got his arm around her looking like an actress  
A chain to driven he'd been posing like a Baptist  
Subtle proposition, will you fit him in your track list  
Maybe you'll just get right down to wearing out the mattress_

Zoro felt his heart beat up some more, as Luffy's skin brushed against him. Luffy's eyes opened and widened slightly before a small graced Luffy's face.

An invitation for more in Zoro's mind.

Zoro's hand brushed slightly against Luffy's side before bringing both hands to Luffy's waist and holding him gently and ran his thumb against Luffy's skin under his shirt.

Luffy smiled a little wider and put his arms around Zoro's neck, silently urging him to continue.

Zoro smirked a little and leaned forward just a bit, knowing Luffy would understand.

Luffy did, and he lean foreward.

And their lips met in the middle.

_Take what you can  
And, take it easy  
I already know what's been going on  
I knew it all along  
So just, take it, easy  
You're acting surprised and I just roll my eyes  
It's gonna be alright  
Alright_

It wasn't like fireworks or any other cheesy romance novel, but there was something special.

A spark. A spark that soon turned into a burning desire. The two of them were alone in their own world as the music continued to blast, as people went on dancing around them.

Zoro slid his tongue against Luffy's bottom lip and the raven haired pirate moaned. He slipped in and explored Luffy's mouth and battled for dominance, which he won.

The two of them continued to kiss for a minute but when the need for air was so bad they broke apart.

_take it easy  
I already know what's been going on  
I knew it all along  
So just, take it easy  
You're acting surprised and I just roll my eyes  
It's gonna be alright  
Alright_

Zoro looked in Luffy's eyes and felt the familiar warmth well up in his chest. Zoro had felt this when he was little and with Kuina. He had gotten this feeling, he realized suddenly, over more and more time he spent with Luffy. He realized, in a short amount of time, he loved Luffy.

Love. The thought of love made him happy. He could live with being in love with Luffy.

Zoro smiled at Luffy and held out his hand.

"Let's go home."

_Take it easy  
I already know what's been going on  
I knew it all along  
So just, take it easy  
You're acting surprised and I just roll my eyes  
It's gonna be alright_

Zoro and Luffy walked hand in hand back to Merry Go.

"So, is this what you do every time we dock at a port for the night?" Zoro asked, as he tried to memorize the feeling of Luffy's hand.

Luffy nodded, he was also trying to memorize Zoro's hand.

"How come?" Zoro asked curiously.

"Oh, well it's always been a very good stress remover, and I just like to dance." Luffy said with a grin.

Zoro chuckled. It was just pure Luffy.

Suddenly Luffy looked very shy and nervous.

"Maybe…Maybe when I go next time you would like to come with me?" Luffy asked.

Zoro looked at Luffy with a look of adoration and graditude.

Zoro leaned over and kissed Luffy on the cheek.

"Sure Captain. I would love to." He said, as they walked towards their ship with only a half hour of dark left.

_Just so we're straight and you don't get the wrong impression  
Don't need a silly little overdue confession  
Just remember when you're over at his house undressing  
He's just another sucker who's about to learn a lesson_

**Owari**

**Inumaru:** Whoo! It's done! It took me a couple of hours but I did it in all one day! Yay! It's Friday! (Is so happy) Dudes, ladies, you should totally so read my other ZoLu story, **Whatever Makes You Happy**

I would love a review from that and this! (Hint Hint)

1: For the reason Luffy didn't bring his hat is that he doesn't trust those ladies who ask to take your stuff in the front. I mean Zoro didn't trust her either, she asked to take his sword and he blew her off. Another reason is that people might recognize him with his hat. People figure that straw hat Luffy will wear a straw hat, not nothing on his head. Yes. I believe in a smart Luffy. A smart Luffy shall take over the world! XD

Anyway, Hope you all loved it, because I had so much fun making it. Please take a second of your time and review please. It means a lot to me to know I don't suck. XDD Ja!


End file.
